bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 279
Die Vizards betreten endlich zur Überraschung aller das Kampffeld. Gin Ichimaru merkt an, dass ihm bei so vielen altbekannt Gesichtern gleich nostalgische Gefühle überkommen. Shinji Hirako schnippt währenddessen locker seiner Mütze vom Kopf und meint, dass sie ja gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen wären. Tōshirō Hitsugaya kennt die Vizards zwar nicht, ist dennoch erschocken, dass sie Verstärkung bekommen haben, während Soifon und vor allem Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni sich an sie erinnern. Darauf folgend gibt es einen Rückblick von den Geschehnissen im Turn Back the Pendulum Arc. Shinji fragt nun in die Runde der Vizards ob es jemanden unter ihnen gibt, der gerne ein paar Worte mit einem auf der Gotei 13 wechseln würde. Zwar scheint es zuerst so, als ob niemand Interesse hat, doch dann verschwindet Lisa Yadōmaru ohne ein Wort, woraufhin es Shinji ihr gleich tut. Lisa ist nun zu Shunsui Kyōraku gegangen, ihrem alten Kommandanten, der noch aufgrund des Treffers vom Primera Espada am Boden liegt. Sie tritt ihm gegen den Kopf und fragt wie lang er noch vorhabe am Boden liegen zu bleiben. Als er daraufhin sein Kopf hebt und anfängt mit ihr zu flirten tritt sie ihm ins Gesicht, sodass er ein paar Meter fliegt. Sie sagt ihm, dass er halt liegen bleiben solle, denn sie würde ihm zeigen, wie stark sie geworden sei. Shinji ist währenddessen zum General Kommandanten Yamamoto, der den Vizard fragt, ob sie zurückgekommen wären, um Rache zu nehmen. Dies bestätigt Shinji zwar, jedoch geht es ihm dabei ausschließlich um Aizen. Yamamoto fragt außerdem noch ob sie in ihn und die anderen Vizards verbündete sehen können. Doch Shinji verneint dies, was Yamamoto dazu bringt, leicht sein Schwert zu ziehen. Aber Shinji meint weiter, dass sie Feinde von Aizen und Verbündete von Ichigo Kurosaki wären und verschwindet wieder. Nun beginnt Wonderweiß Margera erneut zu schreien, was ein Kommando für Fura ist, der daraufhin Menos Grande speit. Shinji wirft seine Mütze in die Höhe und gibt ebenfalls das Kommando loszulegen. So setzten alle Vizards ihre Masken auf und greifen die Horde Menos Grande an. Jeder von ihnen besiegt mehrere auf einen Streich. Während Shinji sich aber sofort Aizens annimmt und ihn zuerst fragt ob ihre Hollowfikation nicht ziemlich gut wäre während er daraufhin seine Maske abnimmt und ihn frontal angreift. Jedoch mischt sich Kaname Tōsen ein und fügt Shinji eine Schnittwunde an der Stirn zu. Tōsen meint, dass er verfehlt hätte, denn er habe vorgehabt Shinjis Kopf abzuschlagen. Als daraufhin Tōsen zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholt, mischt sich wiederum Sajin Komamura ein und blockt diesen ab. Komamura bittet darum Shinji assistieren zu dürfen, da er sie allein schon dafür, dass sie die Menos Grande erlegt haben als verbündete sieht. Soifon und Tōshirō hören ebenfalls Komamuras Worte und stimmen zu. Da taucht auch schon Tia Harribel hinter Tōshirō auf und startet einen Angriff. Dieser wird allerdings von Lisa abgefangen und von Hiyori Sarugaki daraufhin weitergeführt. Lisa und Hiyori stehen nun Tōshirō zur Seite im Kampf gegen die Tres Espada. Toshiro meint es wäre nun keine Zeit dafür sich zu fragen ob sie Freund oder Feind sind, da sie für so etwas keine Zeit haben. Auch Hachigen Ushōda tritt einem Kampf bei und steht Soifon und Marechiyo Ōmaeda zur Seite im Kampf gegen Barragan Luisenbarn. Das Motto des Kampfes für die Vizard lautet nun "Der Feind deines Feindes ist dein Freund." Die restlichen Vizards bekämpfen unterdessen noch die restlichen Menos Grande. Während Kensei Muguruma den Letzten besiegt, beschwert sich Mashiro Kuna bei ihm. Dieser sagt ihr daraufhin das sie den Großen haben kann, was Mashiro sehr freut. Rose hält kurz darauf eine Ansprache, bekommt aber von Love Aikawa einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Er sagt ihm, dass die Zeit zum Reden vorbei sei, und deutet dabei auf Coyote Starrk ihren Gegner. Mashiro taucht derweil vor Wonderweiß auf, der vor Fura sitzt, und springt hoch, benutzt ihren Mashiro Super Kick und töten somit Fura schnell. Auch Komamura und Kaname stehen sich gegenüber und meinen, dass sie gewusst hätten, dass eines Tages die Zeit kommen würde, wo beide ihre Klingen kreuzen. Doch bevor Kaname angreifen kann schwingt sich eine Kette um dessen Schwert. Es ist das Shikai von Shūhei Hisagi, Kazeshini, der den Kampf der beiden beiwohnen will. Shinigami Zukan Shinji, noch zu seiner Kommandanten Zeit, steht vor dem Spiegel, mit einer Glatze. Er ist fassungslos und Hiyori kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Anschließend taucht sein Vizekommandant Aizen auf und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er ihm, während Shinji geschlafen hat, die Haare geschnitten hat, und es wohl ein wenig übertrieben habe. Shinji ist extrem verärgert da seine Haare ab diesem Zeitpunkt wieder hat wachsen lassen müssen, und während dieser Zeit über des Öfteren schlechte Haarschnitte hatte. Dafür will Shinji nun Rache an Aizen nehmen. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode